The Sea Princess
by KisandraWesker
Summary: On a night during an investigation aboard the Queen Zenobia, Jill holds a secret that goes back to her days in STARS... WeskerxJill (AN: I'm going to be changing a few things around during the story. So bear with me.)
1. A New Investigation

**The Sea Princess**

On a night during an investigation aboard the Queen Zenobia, Jill holds a secret that goes back to her days in STARS... WeskerxJill

(AN: I'm going to be changing a few things around during the story. So bear with me.)

**Intro – Boarding the Queen Zenobia**

* * *

Time: 6:08 pm  
Location: Mediterranean Sea

Lightning flashed across the dark stormy skies as rain poured into the raging seas of the Mediterranean Sea. Thunder softly rumbled after it. A small boat powered its way through the surging waves. On it were two BSAA agents, Jill Valentine, one of the co-founders of the anti-bioterrorism organization and former member of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission, Parker Luciani. He joined the BSAA soon after the Terragrigia Panic of 2004.

Jill was sitting down somewhere in the ship, looking down at her handgun, seemingly deep in thought about something. In fact, she looked a little... troubled. Her thumb brushed over the barrel of the gun as a subtle sigh escaped her lips.

'I hope you're ok…' she thought in her mind.

"Hey Jill!" A British-Italian male voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up. Holstering her gun into its cradle, she went to the control room and looked out the window. A huge silhouette could be seen on the horizon, lit up by the lightning that flashed once again. Wanting a closer look, she stepped out into the pouring rain that pounded their small boat's deck, her footsteps splashing through the water that accumulated. She shielded her eyes for a moment from the lashing rain to get a better look at what she was seeing.

A huge cruise ship met her sight and Jill's eyes went wide at the amazing sight. "Incredible," she said in awe.

Parker noticed her surprised look and nodded. "The Queen Zenobia…" he confirmed as he steered the ship closer to the colossal cruise. "This thing is lucky to be afloat, he added to Jill.

Turning on her comm system, Jill turned to Parker. "Take us around. Let's find a boarding point." He nodded in acknowledgement and steered the ship closer to the starboard side. The rain was blocked by its sheer size, lessening the effort to gaze up at the ship.

'I hope you're here,' she thought again as a determined look came into her eyes as she gripped the wet railing.

They came to a stop and Parker stepped out to meet her. Firing zip lines onto the railing of the Queen Zenobia, they were carried upwards until they came to, what seemed to be, the back of the ship. They climb over and land on the deck, drawing their guns.

"So tell me Jill, who is it that we are looking for?" asked Parker, looking towards his partner.

"It's a little complicated to explain. But let's just say he and I have been together for a few years now. He went on a mission to investigate an odd report he got and well… I haven't seen him since," Jill replied as the two made their way towards the door ahead of them.

"So that explains the ring on your finger," Parker pointed out and Jill nodded with a small smile. "Yeah. We got married a couple of years ago. It wasn't a big wedding, but it was great."

Parker gave her a pat on the shoulder. "At least you found your happiness," he said sincerely.

Jill nodded to him in thanks. "Thanks, Parker. Now… let's get this mission done and find him," she said, cocking her gun.


	2. Chapter 1 - Into the Depths

**Jill and Parker begin to search the Queen Zenobia… but like any other mission Jill has been on, trouble is always afoot…**

**Chapter 1 – Into the Depths**

* * *

Parker then walked ahead of him towards the door that was chained by a padlock. Jill follows him but not before shooting the padlock off of the door. Bringing out the Genesis scanner, she uses the scanner to search for clues. The area was dark. The electricity had been cut off for some reason. Parker began searching around for a light switch or something.

"I don't like the looks of this..." he muttered to Jill.

Jill kept her gun at the ready after putting away her scanner for now. "Just keep your eyes peeled, you'll be fine," she replied to him confidently. The ship groaned & creaked as they traversed through the pitch black hall. Parker nodded to her in reply. Coming down the hall, they hear something moving through the air shaft above them. Loud banging noises echoed out as the shaft was bent at some places as the mysterious figure moved above them. "What the..!" He aimed his gun at it as bumps in the narrow tunnel gave away the mysterious runner's trail. Jill looks up & frowns,

'What the hell was that?' she thought to herself.

She had enough experience in the field to know that it wasn't human. "Come on, let's go see what it was," Parker said before going on ahead of her, his gun ready.

"Parker, wait!" Jill called as she ran after him. Catching up after a second, she pulled him back just as they turned the corner to see blood running from the vent.

"There's blood coming from there..." Parker noticed.

Then suddenly, a corpse dropped down and it hung there like a limp doll. It was a male with grayish skin and his right arm was mutated. "I have never seen a mutation like that before..." Jill frowned. "Something tells me that these BOWs might not be BOWs at all but something different."

Parker nodded in agreement and continued onward, being more cautious in case of any more unexpected surprises. This ship seemed to get more eerie by the second. There was no sign of the other crew members anywhere. As they enter into another room, something darted through the shadows and disappeared from sight. "What was that!" Parker gasped and rushed after it. Rounding around the shelf, he pointed his gun. All that was left was a trail of slime running from an open vent. Jill followed him as they ran after the shadow. "Parker stop running off like that! Your going to get us killed!"

"Sorry, Jill... just a little antsy. So far, we have seen no signs of the other crew members and I have a feeling there's more to this than meets the eye," Parker sighed as he looked around the area before heading towards the next door.

He glanced about the room they had just entered into. It seemed they came to a large kitchen, but the smell of rotten meat filled their noses and Parker nearly reeled back in disgust. "Ugh... that stench!" There were a couple of corpses laying about the room, one on the tile floor and the other on a metal table. Blood coated most of the floor, both dried and fresh. Jill scanned the area and pointed it at the drain. The Genesis beeped, meaning something was there. It showed an object that looked like a gun under the drain on the floor.

"I think I've got something. Parker give me a hand with this," Jill said while getting ready to reach in when Parker got it open.

"Sure, no problem," he said while placing down his gun and opened up the drain. He coughed from the rotten meat's stench and had to turn his head away. The smell was too much for him. Jill knelt down on the floor & bravely stuck her hand into the contents of the drain, after a while she pulled a gun from it with a hand attached to it. "A gun...?" Parker noticed the object in her hand. Once she took it out, he closed the drain and looked towards his partner.

"Well it's not the person's I am looking for. It must be one of the crew's." As she looked at the slime covered weapon… she didn't realize danger lurked behind her.

A gurgled moan was heard behind. It was a creature with pale white skin and razor sharp teeth. It had no eyes with club like hands with spikes coming out of them. It walked with jerks in its steps towards Jill and Parker.

"What the hell is that?!" Parker asked in shock as he began to fire at the monster. Jill spun around & fires shots off at the creature with Parker. Within seconds it was dead.

"I believe that is what we will be fighting." She scanned it quickly and the results came up. "It's called an Ooze."

"Well this explains the missing crew members," Parker nodded to her in reply. "Listen, I'm going to see if I can any more clues around here. See if you can find anything in any of the other rooms. Maybe we'll find something that'll point you towards your husband."

Jill nodded. "Good idea & Parker... Be careful. Loading her gun, Jill turned & walked through the door on the opposite side of the room, which led to a stair case. The bottom stairs were taken out by debris, leaving Jill no other choice but to go up. A single lamp light from above lit up her way upstairs. Thunder could be heard faintly from outside as the storm continued, making the ship rock slightly back and forth. Jill ran up the stairs, her footsteps echoing in the vast staircase. Arriving at a door at the top of the stairs, she opened it to be greeted by more Oozes. She shot them down before she went onto the next room. As the female BSAA agent went through the hall and down the stairs… there was a sudden female scream coming from somewhere ahead of her. Jill broke into a run in the direction of the scream. She nearly jumped as she witnessed a young girl get thrown into the glass, her blood splattered up it seconds later.

Two Oozes pounced on her and began to devour her mercilessly. Parker came on her radio. "Jill, what's going on?" Jill ran into the room & started to fire at the Ooze when she heard Parker. After she killed it, she replied. "I found someone but I was too late. She looks like an agent of some sort."

"Any clues as to who she is?" Parker asked her.

"No not that I can see. I am still looking around. It's a mess here," Jill said negatively as she glanced about the bloodstained room. There was blood in some places, like bloody handprints on the wall. But most of all... there laid the woman that was just attacked, lying in a pool of her own blood. Something lay beside her left leg, which was torn up, along with the rest of her body. Her suit was ripped in some places and her long blonde hair was in a mangled mess. Jill looked at the dead woman and spots a small key next to her. Picking it up, she looked again at the dead woman and sighed. "Poor thing never had a chance."

"Jill, I saw something go by here! Get back here! Hurry!" Parker suddenly exclaimed over their radio, the tone of urgency in his voice. Jill broke into a run and started to make her way back to Parker.

As she ran, more Oozes slithered out of their hiding places, attempting to grab Jill in their undead clutches. But she moved too fast for them to even get a grip on her. With Parker, he was keeping an eye out for any suspicious movements. Maybe even from that fast moving figure he got a glimpse of earlier. Jill fired at any Ooze that got too close for comfort and continued to run to Parker. Finally, she reached him.

"Jill, did you find anything?" Parker asked her upon her return to their rendezvous point, sighing in relief seeing that she was ok.

She nodded and showed him the key. "That woman who was killed had this with her. It will help us get through this ship some more." He nodded to her in reply.

"Good. The door ahead of us is locked. Let's try that key out and see what's behind that door," he suggested, pointing to the door ahead of them. "I thought I saw someone, tied to a chair. I tried to get their attention, but he didn't answer."

Jill gazed through the little slot in the door. Sure enough, someone was tied to the chair, Someone with, what looked like, blonde hair. Her heart sank and horror washed over like the waves outside.

"Oh no.." she gasped. She quickly used the key and ran inside. She grabbed hold of the man's shoulder and shook him gently. As she grabbed his shoulder... the head fell off and rolled away, leaving it to be a mannequin head. A fake. Jill stood back a little, her hopes dashed a little bit.

'I thought it was him…' she thought sadly, but she couldn't give up. He was still out there and she remembered what Parker said about something dashing in the darkness. Maybe… just maybe… he was still here!

Parker looked around... and his eyes narrowed. "Oh great..." he growled a little as he spotted a yellow banner hanging from the wall. Suddenly, smoke began to fill the room, making the two cough. Jill coughs and splutters as she fell to her knees and hands. She felt her eyes get heavy and her chest grow tight as she falls to the floor.

"Shit... it's a trap!" Parker coughed before falling to the ground.

A male with a gas mask over his face entered the room. He looked down at the two. "It's time you knew the truth... Miss Valentine," he said to her, his voice distorted by the mask. Jill coughed then looked up at the man one more time before unconsciousness took her.

* * *

**As said, trouble is always afoot. Who is this mysterious figure? And what truth is he talking about? Find out next chapter of Resident Evil Revelations: The Sea Princess! **


End file.
